


Voices in her head

by killing_kurare



Series: Darker Shades of Black [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hearing Voices, inner conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Voices tell Narcissa what to do ... whose is the loudest?





	

**Challenge:** [](http://100songs.livejournal.com/profile)[**100songs**](http://100songs.livejournal.com/) : Evanescence - Going Under  
 **Written for:[](http://irrlichtertanz.livejournal.com/profile)[ **irrlichtertanz**](http://irrlichtertanz.livejournal.com/)**  
  
  
~~~  
  
 _Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore_  
  
~~~  
  
Narcissa sits in front of her mirror and looks at herself, tries to sort her thoughts. So much has happened these days, and the voice of her mother echoes through her mind.  
  
 _“You have to take the offer, Narcissa, there won’t be a better partie than Lucius Malfoy.”_  
  
The blonde sighs as another voice mingles into this.  
  
 _“You don’t love him, Narcissa. You should stay here, with me, with the one who loves you.”_  
  
Ghostly fingers caress her skin and Narcissa closes her eyes as phantom lips nibble at her flesh. A sigh escapes her lips.  
  
 _“You know you love me, too.”_  
  
“You have to marry, Narcissa.”  
  
“No, we’re sisters, we have to stick together, my dear.”  
  
“Marry a Malfoy and honor the family.”  
  
“Stay with me.”  
  
“Narcissa, stay with me.”  
  
The blonde’s eyes fly open and she sees the face of Bellatrix in the mirror, her wild hair touching Narcissa’s cheek as she bends over and whispers: “You’ll always stay with me, won’t you, love?”  
  
Narcissa smiles and says: “Of course I will,” but what she doesn’t realize is that the only voice that didn’t echoe through her mind … was her own.


End file.
